Team Prime meets the Rescue bots
by Tigergirl0626
Summary: When Heatwave tries to convince Optimus to be on his team, Ratchet, Miko, and Bulkhead see him and asks who he is. Eventually Miko tells the others and everyone is demanding to meet them.Optimus thinks it over and made his decision of what to do with everyone demanding to meet them.
1. It's Time

**Hey, guys****! I'm making my own crossover of Transformers Prime and Transformers Rescue Bots! I'm making this because ever since I started fan fiction, I've been looking for one but I can't find one. So I'm making my own! Hope ya like it!**

**Optimus' POV**

The kids were at school on Friday, which will mean Miko will be twice as hyper as she usually is. Unfortunately, Jack will have a late shift and will arrive at 5 pm. Rafael will either be working on school work or playing with the others. Ratchet will be irritated because he is annoyed by the children. Especially Miko. I find the children bright and courageous young beings. But then there was someone calling. I looked at who it was, expecting Agent Fowler. But it was the Rescue Bots I have stationed to the state of Maine, not to fight the decepticons, but to protect and learn about mankind.

I answered and many questions were asked. ''Optimus, you don't happen to have an opening on your team yet do you,'' Heatwave asked. Heatwave does not understand that if I thought he was ready, he would be on my team.

''I understand that you wish to be on my team, Heatwave. But when you _are_ ready, you may wish to stay with your team. You are the leader. You must never abandon your team. I would never abandon my team because my team counts on me to lead them, as do yours.'' I replied.

''Why would I not wish to leave my team to come to yours?''

''Because you will think of your team and the humans as your family.''

Then Bulkhead drove into base. The children are out of school. Bumblebee didn't come in. And it was too early for the children to be out of school just yet.

''Why are you here so early? I thought we had a full 8 hours of peace and quiet, not 3,'' Ratchet said.

**Miko's POV**

''I almost had to take a test for Math, so I played sick before that class started.'' I explained. Then I saw a bot that Optimus was talking to! ''Hey Optimus, who are you talking to?''

''Optimus, I share Miko's curiousity. I don't recognize him. Miko, don't climb up there!''

''What's your name? Where do you live? Why haven't we met you? What do you turn into? Do you think Optimus will let us meet you? Did he ever talk about us?'' I said. These are reasonable things we have to know.

Then Bulkhead scooped me up and put me down on the couch. ''Hey! Not cool!''

''I would like to know why too,'' Heatwave said through the phone. ''I would like to know you.''

''No you wouldn't.'' Ratchet quickly replied. ''They're annoying.''

''Enough,'' Optimus told us before it would become an argument. ''You have not met them because they have a mission different from ours. They turn into rescue vehicles. I never planned on having you meet each other until you proven yourselves ready. I have not told them about anything or anyone on our team.'' Optimus answered most of my questions.

He's probably not going to tell me his name or where they live even if I ask, so I might as well keep my mouth shut until he's off the phone. Then, when Jack and Raf get back, I can tell them everything. Then maybe Jack, since he's like Optimus' favorite, can ask him the rest. It's only two questions. Optimus seems to think Jack knows more about life than Raf and me. No hard feelings…

6 HOURS LATER…

**Raf's POV**

''And that, class, is how the Earth was formed.'' Mr. Walter said. I had to laugh. If only they knew that the Earth's core is really a Cybertronian being that was defeated long ago and floated through the galaxy for centuries until it started attracting rocks and humans and other Earthling evolved. But then Mr. Walter walked up to my desk with a bit of an annoyed look on his face.

''Do you have something to say about the subject Mr. Esquivel? Do you think that was wrong? Why don't you share with the class what you are laughing about?''

I gulped nervously and looked at the clock. Oh good. One minute left. This is going to be rough. ''N-no. Mr. Walter.''

''Why not?'' He said right before the bell rang for school to be out. Now I was OK to go.

''Mr. Esquivel, you and I should have a talk about what and what not to laugh at.'' After school we spent an hour talking about just that. Bee has been waiting out there for me the whole time. After I was dismissed to get out of school, I ran right into Bee as fast as I could, just to get away from Walter.

''What took you so long? I've been waiting here for an hour. I bet even Jack's shift is over.'' Bee bleeped. Jack's shift probably is over.

''Mr. Walter was teaching us about how the Earth was formed and its core. When you know the truth about the Earth's core, it's kind of hard not to laugh at the teacher, who is so sure of himself, teaches the rest of the class what he, and along with the rest of the world thinks is true. So I did laugh. Which gave me an hour's worth of what and what not to laugh at,'' I said.

''You don't like this teacher, do you, Raf,'' Bee guessed. He has no idea how correct he is. When we got back Miko had a lot to say about some new bot that Optimus has been hiding from us. Apparently, his name is Heatwave, and she doesn't know what he turns into, where he is, why he isn't on the team, or why we haven't even met him. I wondered all that, too.

''Oh yeah. The rescue bots. I went over there for a few days because I saw a meteor. Actually there's four of them. Blades, he is the one who likes to watch cartoons and play video games. He turns into a helicopter. Boulder is the one who is most eager to learn about humans. He turns into a bulldozer. Chase is a 'by the book character'. He follows every rule you could possibly think. He turns into a police car. Then there's Heatwave. He's-''

''Bumblebee.'' Optimus said. Looks like he doesn't want any of us to know about them. ''They don't need to meet them yet. When the Rescue bots are ready, they may meet them.''

When Jack came back with Arcee, Miko and I just couldn't stop talking, but Jack couldn't stop listening. The more information and details were told to Jack, the more shock was on his face. ''So what do you think?'' Miko asked after she and Raf got done telling him everything.

''I think Optimus thinks they're too young to be on the Team. And that Optimus doesn't want us to know anything about Heatwave. They've probably got their own human partners with them. It might be nice to meet them,'' Jack explained his thoughts on the subject, earning nods in agreement from the other two.

**Meanwhile, away from the humans**

**Optimus' POV**

''Optimus, why don't you want everyone else to meet the Rescue bots?'' Bumblebee asked me.

''Yeah. And why didn't they join the Team when you first met them?'' Bulkhead put in.

''Optimus, there's no reason why you didn't let any of us meet them.'' Arcee added.

''I've always respected your decisions, but we could use more soldiers to our Team. I don't see any reason why they shouldn't help fight this war.'' Ratchet pointed out. I thought for a minute, and then made a decision. Then I walked over to call someone. ''What are you doing?''

''Calling the Rescue bots.'' I informed him. ''It's time.''


	2. Longest 5 minutes ever

**Hey everyone, hope you all liked the last/first chapter****! Yes, I really made Optimus fall into peer pressure, MegaRanger… thanks for the nice review!** **Here's next** **chapter! Read and review! Thanks everyone! Btw sorry if last chap was super confusing… I have epilepsy and ADHD, and I will let you know that in my case, those two do NOT mix together well, I say shamefully… I'll edit ASAP. And if you don't know what epilepsy is, look it up on Google.**

**At work,**

**Jack's POV**

Five more minutes of work left. Good, just two days left til the Rescue Bots get here. This is going to be painful for Miko who thinks finding giant robots is a miracle because we haven't met another Autobot in a while, but now we're meeting four! We found out yesterday that they were coming here.

**At base 1 day ago**

Miko, Raf, and I were in base talking about the new bots, who we never met before. Then all the bots came back to talk to us. I have to say, I am surprised Optimus didn't even tell us about them.

"You think Optimus will introduce us?" Miko asked

"Are you kidding? If Optimus hasn't let us near them, I doubt it." I replied, with no hesitation.

"And Optimus will never give in to our complaints about seeing them." Raf added.

"Oh no. Are you saying they're cranky, turn into an ambulance, and yells at everyone?" Miko said curiously. Then all the bots came back, following Optimus.

"I have decided to let you all meet the Rescue bots. They will be bringing their own human allies along. I shall tell you more about what I know." And so he did. "The leader is Heatwave, and the rest of their team are other bots named Blades, Boulder, and Chase. They turn into a fire truck, helicopter, bulldozer, and a police car. Their mission is to help and learn about human kind. They were stationed on an island in Maine. In a town called Griffin Rock, where technology is very popular and big, but can get too big and it'll beat up the town. They help rescue people from that technology. Their leader is named Chief Charlie Burnes, but everyone calls him Chief. He is Chase's partner. His oldest son, Kade, is Heatwave's partner. His 2nd oldest Dani, is Blades' partner. His 3rd oldest, Graham, is Boulder's partner. Then his youngest, Cody, is about Rafael's age" that made Raf lighten up. He doesn't have a partner, but he teaches the Rescue bots about mankind and is very valuable to their team. You may know more when they come. They will be here in three days." Optimus finished.

"Why can't they be here tomorrow," Miko asked excitedly.

"They will tell their human allies, and the humans will be packing and staying here for a week." Optimus answered. And then he left the room.

"I guess he would give in to our complaints," Raf said with a smirk.

**Present Time**

**Jack's work and POV**

"Darby, your shift is over. Later." Said my boss. Longest five minutes ever.


	3. Where are they gonna stay

**Hey guys, thanks to those who read, review, etc. it really meant a lot****!**** Last chapter was short, I know but I got back from babysitting pretty late, any babysitters out there would know how it is ;D Hope you liked anyway****! Next chap! Enjoy**

**At base**

**Jack's POV**

"So, Ratchet, where are they going to stay?" The humans?" I asked. Please don't make them stay with my mom and I. Please don't make them stay with my mom and I.

"You expect me to know this?"

"Yes," Me, Raf, and Miko said together.

"Well I don't. I'll ask Optimus. I hope the humans aren't as annoying as you. That'd be a nightmare." Ratchet answered with irritation. "Well no offense, you three."

"Jeez, none taken." Miko pouted.

"Right now, Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead are on a mission right now."

That was when someone was calling and Ratchet answered. A deep voice spoke. "Where's Optimus? We have a situation here. Oh, hey there, girl with pink hair. How've you been?"

Another voice that was much deeper said, "Heatwave, you know this girl?"

"uhh. Yeah, I was, ummm, reporting how our mission was going…" Heatwave stuttered.

"Oh yeah. I didn't hear a lot of the conversation, but that's what Optimus said. But I like that guy already, cause he said he would like to meet us. The feelings are mutual, big guy. Though I don't exactly know what your height is." Miko said. Heatwave smiled.

"Well, sorry, but Optimus and the rest of the team are out on a mission. I'll tell them you called." Ratchet said as he was about to hang up, but Heatwave had some last words.

"But some of our human friends don't want to come here. What should we tell them?"

"Tell them, too bad, they have to come. Optimus' orders. Simple as that." Miko answered with satisfaction. OK, Miko seems to have found a new friend that doesn't tell her she's annoying. And not Bulkhead. "By the way, how are you guys getting here?"

A different voice, not from Heatwave or the other guy spoke. "We will be using your Ground Bridge. That is what we presume. We are all very excited. Especially Heatwave. Our human partners can't wait to meet you either. We never heard much about Optimus Prime's Team, so this is quite an honor."

"Meeting us is an honor?" Raf asked.

"I guess being on Team Prime is like being paparazzi targets or winning the lottery ticket."Miko thought aloud. Some analogy, Miko."Well, when you get here, we'll tell you all about our stories," said Miko, with a smile. Heatwave returned the smile. They are going to get along just fine. "I would give you examples now,but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Miko, just wait for him to come." I told her. This was getting annoying. "Well bye. Nice seeing you. Tell your humans to get ready for the week long trip to Jasper." I told them before Ratchet hung up.

Then the Ground Bridge came open, and in came Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus with disappointed looks. "False alarm." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, the other bots called, saying that some of their human partners didn't want to come," Miko said. "I told them to tell their partners to suck it up."

"The Rescue bots will be staying here at base, and the humans will be staying at Jack's home. He is the only one of you whose family knows of our existence. His mother will not mind." Optimus told them. Optimus turned to me. "She will be alright with this, won't she?"

I hesitated before saying, "I'll talk to her, Optimus." Optimus nodded, as I called mom. I dialed her number. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. Then mom answered her phone.

_"Jack?__"_

_____"_Hey, mom. Listen, there's new bots coming to meet us, and they have human partners. And since We are the only ones with a household, with no one knowing about the Autobots, Optimus kind of... decided... they should... stay with us._"_

___"Absolutely not__"_

"Why?"

_"We don't have enough bedrooms. And we will not put them in the garage. I'm not home early enough to cook supper. I could go on for hours, but I have to get back to work. Tell Optimus sorry, but we don't have enough room in our house."_

"But mom, where else are they goingto stay? Jasper has no hotels. It's not comfortable to sleep at base, _I_ could go on for hours. OK thanks for letting them stay mom, love you." And I hung up. "Hey, she said yes, they can stay at our place."

"Good." Optimus said.

**The next day at base…**

**Optimus' POV**

I looked around at everyone. Miko couldn't keep herself balanced. Jack stood there with a smile on his face, patiently waiting. Raf's expression was a mix between Jack's and Miko's. Ratchet had a still expression on his face that I couldn't tell how he was feeling. Bumblebee was casual as if nothing were about to happen. And Arcee and Bulkhead were beside the children and Bumblebee. Their expressions were curious with excitement. "Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge." I told him, as the Ground Bridge opened. Then we saw someone coming. The humans came in first. Followed by the Rescue bots. "Welcome, Rescue bots."Welcome Rescue bots."


	4. Introductions

**Heyyy****! Left off a bit early. I got some writer's block. Not the most fun thing in the world. O.o Anyways, read, review, you know what to do. NEXT CHAP!**

**Base**

**Optimus' POV**

''Rescue bots, welcome to our base." I told them. They were all here. Team Prime and the Rescue bots. Let's hope Heatwave didn't take this the wrong way. And that the week goes by fast. "You will all stay here for a week to get to know each other. The humans will be staying with Jack," I informed them, pointing to Jack. "If we have missions on fighting the decepticons, the Rescue bots will not accompany, unless absolutely necessary." Not even three seconds later, June drove into base. But she did not look happy.

"JACK! You said that they will be coming to our home and hung up on me? I don't think so. Where are they?" June angrily said to Jack.

"We're right here," Chief Burnes said. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is. I need to have a word with my 16 year old son alone. Jack, let's go home and we'll be back in a few hours." June said. Then Jack mouthed the words _Help me_ to everyone else. I thought June said it was alright that the other humans stay with them.

**At base**

**Miko's POV**

"Well, introduce yourselves." Ratchet said.

A boy who looked around Raf's age, with blonde hair spoke first. "My name is Cody."

"I'm Kade," A man with sort of orange hair said.

"I'm Dani," A woman with short brown hair said.

"I'm Graham," A man with untidy, dirty blonde hair said. So all of them were adults.

"And I'm Chief Burnes, but you can call me either Chief or Charlie." This old man said.

Then the bots spoke. The one with the deep voice, and was literally green, said "I'm Boulder."

"I'm Chase," said the one who told us how they were going to come here and how excited everyone was to meet us.

"I'm Blades," said this orange one who obviously turned into a helicopter.

"And I'm Heatwave. Nice to see you all in person." He knelt to me. "How've you been, kiddo," He asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"I've been awesome, and now that we're meeting all of you just makes us want to say, 'Finally… longest three days EVER'," I answered. Leave it up to me to simplify and dumb up our feelings.

"We've felt the same way. All of us have always been curious of Optimus Prime's team." Cody said to us. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Miko!"

"I'm Raf. And the guy who's just left to get yelled at by his mom is Jack and his mom is June." Raf informed him.

Then Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet introduced themselves.

"Bulkhead."

"Arcee."

"Ratchet." Ratchet seemed pretty cranky.

"Rescue bots, remember that you will not accompany us on missions." Optimus told them. And we all knew why. Except for the guests.

"Why not?" Heatwave asked.

"Because we cannot risk the Decepticons knowing of your presence on Earth, or else your team will be in danger." Optimus told them. Heatwave looked pretty sad and disappointed.

Then there was an alert. Oh scrap. Fowler. "It's Agent Fowler, Optimus. What should we do with them" Ratchet said, pointing to the visitors.

"Who's Agent Fowler?" Cody asked.

"He's a some sort of military agent who knows about the bots." I told him.

"He shouldn't meet him at the time. Maybe later." Optimus said. Then Ratchet pushed the bots and humans to the back. "Let him in." Soon Fowler came in and as usual, he isn't happy.

"Prime! Big mess at a graveyard in Ohio. The whole place is destroyed. Do you know how many people are angry about this?"

"A false alarm of Cybertronian objects. The Decepticons detected the same thing. It turned out to be one of MECH's traps." Optimus told him. Fowler now looked very annoyed. He gave up. Gee, everyone is giving in to people's ignorance and demands.

"Bye, Prime." Fowler said and then left.

**Hiding in the base**

**Listening to the conversation between Fowler and Optimus**

**Cody's POV**

I cannot believe that this is what it's like to be on Team Prime. That is horrible. Destroying a graveyard? How could anyone live with something like that? People's loved and deceased ones are in there. If that's the least worse, I'm going to be really scared for the rest of the week.

I looked around at everyone else. Dani's face was full of anger. Kade's face was with shock. Graham's face was unreadable. Dad's face was horrified. But Chase, Boulder, and Blades' faces were confused. And Heatwave's face was smiling. But sad at the same time. I have no clue why.


	5. Training Toys

**Wasssuuppp everyone****! Hope ya'll liked last chap. Between HW and Fanfic and new mean teachers that thankfully don't know my mom's email, I get soooo mixed up. A lot of you might have a better time getting organized, but as an epileptic with ADHD, it can get hard at times. Anyways, away from my disorders and how they affect me, I got some surprises for you, but not all of them are in this chapter… be ready… well you kinda are, but ya know what I mean. READ, REVIEW, you know the rest! Here we go-**

**At base**

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, Jack. I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought your funeral would be tomorrow or something. Don't worry, though. Raf introduced you to the new guys for you," Miko told me. Aw man. I really wish I was there.

"Wait- where is Raf anyway?"

"Well, since he came here at like four in the morning because his parents are going to some other place, he went on patrol with Bumblebee, and then got into some trouble, but I'm not allowed to tell Optimus or anyone else, that means you're not supposed to either," Miko warned me.

"What kind of mission?" I asked. Raf is only 12. I hope he's not looking for a warship or a Cybertronian object or something, because Optimus barely allows Miko and me to go on those missions.

"They _were_ looking for some Cybertronian object, and they did, but it was in a Decepticon warship with a 'con that's alive, right now. But don't worry. They've got it all under control," Miko said coolly.

"What's going on?" said a voice behind us. He had blonde hair and looked around Raf's age.

"Hey, Cody. Well, Raf and Bumblebee were looking for a Cybertronian object, but they got into some trouble and found a warship with a 'con in there. And Jack and I are communicating with them. And the other Optimus and Ratchet are out on a mission, so he left Arcee in charge and she left with Bumblebee to go out on patrol. But I think she's already noticed Raf was there. And Bulkhead is in charge, but he left to help Arcee and Bumblebee, so he left me in charge." Miko said casually.

"WHAT?" Cody said.

**Cody's POV**

"Don't worry about them; they've got it all under control."Miko said.

"So where are the Rescue bots?" Jack asked.

"In the training room. They've pretty much helped themselves to the weapons in there." I replied. Then they started to panic.

"What kind of weapons?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well we just found a bunch of weird devices," I told them, seeing them more and more nervous by the second. Then both of them ran into the training room. I didn't like this. When we got in the training room, Miko and Jack looked like they were going to yell. So Jack did.

**In training room**

**Jack's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," I yelled. "Put them down right now. Those are dangerous and they could kill you."

"What do you mean, they're weapons. Optimus' team uses them for training all the time, don't they?" Boulder said.

"No, they don't. We don't even touch them."

"Then why are they here?" Heatwave asked. I have to be patient with them. They don't know better. So I spoke as calm and sensible as I could.

"To keep the Decepticons from finding them. You see, that's a phase shifter. If you use it, you can pass through solid objects. That's a force field generator. It gives whoever uses it a force field around them. That's a polarity gauntlet. It kind of gives you power of magnetism. Boulder put that down. Right now or one of you could die from not knowing how to use it. That's a spark extractor. You don't know how to use it. We don't even know. The others barely know how." Immediately they did exactly what I said and put them down nicely. "Come on guys; let's go check on Raf and Bee. And when they get back, Bee can show you where they all go. And give you a better lecture."

"I get a lecture everyday from just about everyone, so be grateful you're staying here for only a week." Miko told them. I think she was trying to comfort them. If so, she's got a lot to learn about solace.

Once we got back, Bee wasn't happy. He was calling us, "8,000 times". Raf was angry too, because he added his own comments while translating.

"Jack, bridge them back. Raf will talk you through it." Miko said. And so Raf did. But one of the keys weren't working.

_"What do you mean it isn't working?"_ Raf asked worriedly.


	6. Stories

**Hey, guys**** … ****sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been too sick to even stand up. Yuck, right****? Well, thanks for all the nice reviews, and read and review for this! Btw if you wanna follow me on Twitter, here ya go; Tiger_lover0626 **

**And I know Raf doesn't get to go on a lot of missions, so I thought he should now.**

**Love ya guys!**

**Base**

**Cody's POV**

"What do you mean it isn't working?"

"I-I don't know. Where are you right now?" Jack asked. This is not good. I started looking around stupidly thinking of ways I could help.

"We're somewhere in North Dakota. I think we're near the border between America and Canada. I can tell because its colder than more south of North Dakota."

"The rest of the team isn't back yet?" Bumblebee asked. Raf translated. WHOA, Raf translated? I didn't know Raf could understand Bumblebee. That's probably why Optimus paired them up. Maybe he knows why we can understand him.

"No. speaking of which, what is taking so long? We need Ratchet to fix this up. Raf, can you tell me what to do?" Jack told him.

"Well, go to Ratchet's way of using the Groundbridge. Then try it." Raf ordered.

"Raf, not even an adult can use this with hands as tiny as ours." Tiny? Don't they have other friends than here at base? This is some place to get used to.

"Then, have one of the Rescue bots do it. Which one of you knows how to operate a Groundbridge?"

"None of us. But you can tell me how." Heatwave volunteered excited. Everyone made weird looks at him. But he didn't care. He's excited that they can't find their way back? This isn't Heatwave. Something's up. Maybe dad knows. Maybe Optimus knows. Oh, who knows at all? But Raf gave him the steps anyway. Yes, it worked! The Groundbridge opened, and in came Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Raf.

"I still don't understand why Raf came." Bulkhead said.

"Because we needed someone small enough to climb in and unlock the lock better. And Raf was the only human at base at the time." Arcee said.

"My family and I were here." I told them. There was no reason we couldn't help.

"You're here to get to know us better. Not put your lives at risk. It's different here. We fight enemies that _try_ to kill us. You fight everyday crime. And we didn't want to wake you up. Speaking of your family where are they anyway?" Arcee explained.

"They're still asleep. They don't get to sleep in much." I informed. Oh no. Bumblebee is going in the back. We didn't put away the artifacts. But Bumblebee didn't snap at us like Jack did.

"Don't use those things. They're not toys." Bumblebee said calmly. I looked at the Rescue bots. They looked ashamed. Especially Heatwave.

"Sorry we didn't know. We thought they were weapons you use in battle." Boulder told them.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked. It was dad.

"Well, Bumblebee and Arcee and Raf went to go look for a Cybertronian object, but it was in a Decepticon warship with a 'con inside, but as you can see, they're perfectly fine." Miko told them. Their mouths opened in horror. "But don't worry about it. We've been through worse. How about we'll tell you the stories now. It doesn't seem Optimus and Ratchet are going to be back anytime soon, so let's get started." And we all sat down excitedly, except for dad. Who knows how he's going to react.

**Jack's POV**

So we told them all of our stories. Me and Raf went first. Chief looked uncomfortable. Then how Miko left with Bulkhead and how me and Raf followed her. Chief looked horrified. How I left and tried to take Raf with me. Chief gave an approving look of my reaction. The scraplets, how we had to go to Greece and rob a museum. The more stories we told the more horrified Chief looked.

"Now let's get to the story of how Raf got infected with dark energon!" Miko said excitedly. Right after that, Chief just got up and left. Just left. We stared at him for ten seconds then resumed. But I went after him.

"Um… Chief, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong is that you children are in danger. The Decepticons know you exist and you're not worried that they'll kill you? You don't even put your lives at risk, but your criminal record and medical record. And you think that your mother yelling at you is the death of you? That is ridiculous. Not even my children are in that kind of danger. I can't even see my children in the place you're in."

I sighed. "We're in the place we're in because we're willing to put our world before our well-being. Don't try to tear us out because my mom has already tried but it didn't work. Team Prime is this great family trying to make a difference in the world. Your family is trying to do the same. That, I understand. Why can't you?" I told him. His expression was unreadable. But he walked away, anyway. I didn't know where he would go, though.


	7. Oh no

**Hey guys****! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, we're not even close to the end of the story. I have a lot of ideas up in my head. Anyway here's next chap. Read and review, and love you always!**

**Base**

**Optimus' POV**

Yesterday was no use of the mission. Another trick of MECH's. They're up to something, and I don't like it. We must figure out what they are playing at before they win. I shall consult with my team about this. The Rescue team are welcome to hear about this, too, as long as none of the them take it the wrong way. I should maybe not judge them that way. I trust everyone know that the Rescue bots nor the humans from Maine will not accompany us on missions. The humans here shouldn't even be involved in missions. The Decepticons know of their existence. I don't want that to happen to the Burnes family. They may not know what it means, but then again, they shouldn't want to.

"Optimus, can I have a word about Jack, Miko, and Raf's safety please?" Chief Burnes said angrily. Here we go. "Those poor kids are in danger all the time. And they need to be worrying about school, work, in Jack's case, and friend drama. Not their survival. How could you allow something like this? They're just children. I would say innocent, but they've seen too much. What would you do if it was between Cybertron's survival and their survival? What would you do if they got captured and used against you? What would you do if they came up to their school and made a scene to alienate them? Are you prepared for these situations?"

"The humans here are not only on my team, but they are our family. If they were captured and used against us, we will do everything in our power to bring them back." I mean this. I have proof. When Jack and Miko were trapped on a train. When Miko ran off and Jack and Rafael followed her. Miko being trapped in the security office of a museum in Greece. When Jack raced Bumblebee with others and was chased by Knockout. When Jack was chased by Airachnid twice. When all three of them were trapped in the shadow-zone. When Miko and Jack were trapped in a cave with Megatron and Starscream, thankfully they were with their guardians. When Rafael was infected with dark energon. We have proven to do everything it takes to protect them. And they have shown to do the same for us. In the strangest ways, considering we're much larger than they are.

"Optimus, I think they should go home." Chief Burnes said. But the children were at school. "And stay home."

He wants to make sure the children don't come back. I know that he wants to make the children safer, but they're never more safer than here at base. Then June came in.

**Base**

**June's POV**

I drove into base and I heard Chief Burnes talking to Optimus. "Trying to take the kids off team Prime, huh? I've tried before and it won't work." Then there was beeping. Agent Fowler.

"Prime!"

"Yes, agent Fowler?" Optimus replied.

"June told me that there's new bots on your team." Chief's and Optimus' eyes/optics were on me now. I didn't know Fowler wasn't supposed to know. Better explain myself. "I thought he would know about the Rescue team."

"When they came, I thought it would be best if they didn't meet him at the time." Optimus told me. After Optimus explained, Agent Fowler hung up.

"Very sorry. I didn't know. Where's the rest of your family?" I asked Chief.

"They're in the back." Just as he said that, his children came in with Chase, Boulder, and Blades.

"Dad, have you seen Heatwave?" Cody asked. Heatwave must be the fire truck. "We haven't seen him around lately."

"What do you mean? I thought he was in the back with you guys." Chief said very nervously.

**Optimus' POV**

I had an uneasy feeling about this. Then Agent Fowler called again. "PRIME, there's a bot that turns into a fire truck fighting 'cons. Care to explain?" Oh no.


	8. Raf the teacher

**What up everyone, hope ya'll like last chap****! (No, I'm not from the south, but I'm still a country girl.) I know it was short, but the kids' I babysit mom chose not very good times to go to work, but she just went on a vacation, and now I'll have the whole two weeks with you guys! Here's next chap- Love you guys as always!**

**Bumblebee, picking up Raf at school**

**Bumblebee's POV**

Raf left his toy car inside me again. He must think it's a safe place for the car's well-being. Raf climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey, Bee. How's it going?"

**"Oh, you know, just went on patrol before picking you up. How's that-"** then I was getting a call from Optimus.

_"Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, you must get to base quickly. Heatwave has left base and is fighting Decepticons." _ Looks like I'm the only one who's got a human with him.

**"Optimus, I have Raf, should I just drive him to base****?****" **I asked.

_"Yes, and hurry. I have already left base."_

"Why would Heatwave just go off like that and fight 'cons without anyone knowing? Optimus told all of them not to go on missions." Raf asked. Maybe he should know Heatwave wants to be on the team. But he can't tell anybody. Yeah. Raf can keep a secret.

**"Raf, can you keep a secret****? And remember, Only Optimus and I know about this.****"** Might as well.

"Sure," he replied.

**Arcee, going to Jack's work to pick up Jack**

**Arcee's POV**

_"Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, you must get to base quickly. Heatwave has left base and is fighting Decepticons_

"How many?"

_"I don't know. But hurry. I have left base already. Ratchet will bridge you there."_

"On my way."

**On patrol**

**Bulkhead's POV**

I wonder when Miko won't have detention. When is there ever going to be anything to find? I've been out here for three hours now. Then I got a call from Optimus.

_"Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, you must get to base quickly. Heatwave has left base and is fighting Decepticons." _ What was that amateur thinking? He's not even an amateur. Optimus told them not to go on missions with them, oh, wait… he found a loophole around that order.

_"What is that guy thinking?"_

_"I don't know, but hurry. I already left base"_

_"On my way."_

**At base with Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead already out with Optimus and Heatwave**

**Cody's POV**

I can't believe Heatwave did that. He just left and went to fight decepticons. Why would he do that? Optimus told him not to go on missions at all.

"Why would Heatwave do this? He's my partner. Dad, do you think he'll live?" Kade commented. Maybe with Optimus he will live, but he's been missing for quite a while. Good thing we only have two days left.

"I don't know, son. The rest of Team Prime are coming to rescue him." I looked at Raf. Maybe now is a good time to talk to him about how only we can understand Bumblebee's bleeping. I walked up to him. "But I will have a talk with him if he comes back."

"Hey Raf."

"Hey, Cody. Heatwave'll be okay. Don't worry. But remember that I'm not promising that." Raf replied. That's reassuring.

"I know. I was just wondering why you can understand Bumblebee. I can understand him too, but I don't know why. Since, you've been here longer, I figured I'd talk to you about it. So, do you know why we can understand his bleeping? And how did he lose his voice box?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Actually I don't know why. I just understood him since I met him. Jack and Miko can't understand him. And during the war on Cybertron, Bee was captured by Megatron and interrogated. But he wouldn't tell Megatron a thing of what he knew. So Megatron looked him in the eye, and ripped his voice box out. He left Bee to die, but Ratchet found him, and did what he could. Now he only makes beeping sounds. Bee doesn't really like to talk about it. Ratchet told the story when he picked me up from school one day because Bee was confined to base because MECH took his T-cog out of him. But he got his T-cog back. Starscream shot it though, but it works anyway." I have a lot of questions now.

"Who is MECH and what's a T-cog? And who's Starscream and Megatron?" I asked.

"MECH is this military-like organization trying to take parts of bots and study them. A T-cog is the mechanism that allows a bot to transform. And Megatron is the leader of the decepticons. Starscream used to be his second in command, but he went rogue a while ago." Raf explained. This really is the life he has. He's seen it all. He has met a few decepticons. He helps out with the team. I wonder what it was like for him when he got infected with dark energon. "If you want to take your mind off of what Heatwave did, we can go and race my toy cars." This guy is really nice.

"Sure, I'd like that." I answered. So we went to go get his cars, and he has three of them. "One for me, one for Jack, and one for Miko. Here you can have this one," he said as he handed me a red car and he a yellow one. His kind of matched Bumblebee. So then we started racing. He's really good. We played for 10 minutes, and he won each time. Then Raf got a call.

"It's Jack. I better take this. After this call we can get back to playing." He said. So he answered.

**Base**

**Raf's POV**

"Hey, Jack. What's up," I answered.

_"Well, Arcee isn't here to pick me up. Do you know what's taking so long?" _

"Oh, right. Well Heatwave left base and is fighting 'cons. So Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee went to help Optimus rescue him. They're not back yet, though."

_"What is Heatwave doing leaving base, and fighting 'cons that could kill him?"_

"I'll never know." I lied easily. Heatwave is leaving base and fighting 'cons to prove he's worthy to be on Team Prime. I must say that is not a good way to prove himself.

_"Well I need someone to pick me up. Isn't there anyone?"_

"You need someone to pick you up?"

The rescue bots can't pick Jack up. No one drives a bulldozer around just to pick a teenager up. And flying Blades would be too fishy to people in town. Chase could pick him up, but on the police car he turns into doesn't say Jasper police. And Ratchet can't pick up Jack. He's too busy. So Ratchet should pick him up. So I said in the phone, "You can have Ratchet pick you up."

_"Ok thanks, Raf."_

"Hey, Ratchet, Jack needs to get picked up from work. Can you pick him up," I asked as kindly as I could.

"You are going to have to watch for communications."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Cody. "Hey, Cody, you wanna help?"

Cody beamed. "Sure."

**Cody's POV**

This might be familiar. Whenever there's an emergency back home, I'm always in the command center.

_"Optimus Prime to base. We will be delayed."_

"Is Heatwave okay?" I asked through the com link.

_"Yes, he is. open up a Ground bridge for him."_

"Got it." Raf said. He pushed some buttons, and then there was a big blue and green swirly thing.

And out of it came Heatwave.

When I saw him, I was angry. He left base to fight decepticons that have more expierence than him, and why? Why would he do that? Kade needs him. Our team needs him. I need him. He's mybest friend. I looked at my family. They all looked angry, too. Kade's face was vermillion red. I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I looked at Raf. He was looking back and forth from me to my family and then at Heatwave. Any time now, either me, dad, or Kade is going to explode. But I wanted to do it more than anything.


End file.
